Talk:CS Apollyon
"If you wipe, the last NM you were fighting will auto-aggro again after a few minutes, making recovery from a wipe difficult. Verification Needed" I led a group in and wiped with 10min remaining, several people raised back up and several of us stayed down due to reading this, but the beastmen never aggroed us again for the entire 10min. My group just finished this area and I will confirm that if you Re-raise after a wipe, you will get re-aggro, but only of groups that have NMs. We killed all the orcs, and wiped just after killing the Yag NM, when the Quads aggroed us. When we reraised, after 5 minutes, the Quads came running after us again, while the Yagudo's did not. The Yagudo's stayed un-aggro until we left the zone, while dealing with the Quads. --Skjie 23:42, 19 February 2007 (EST) We just did this run (Millennium LS Caitsith server) and finished this with 114 coins. More then cost of Metal Chip (we got it as a drop) but still not worth it in my opinion. No Metal Chip drop from final treasure chest. --Jeebz 1:40, 15 April 2007 (EST) You need a Black or Red card AND the Metal Chip to get in. You can reraise after a wipe and not get aggro. The NMs are ridiculously hard, and the minions are what you need to kill quickly to get coins. Some updates based on experimental run from tonight We entered with only a red card and metal chip. NM and helper shared hate is so strong that kiting the NM is not an option, as the helpers won't stop to be killed. NM needs to be killed first and quickly, because helpers will wake and kill tank almost instantly otherwise. We were able to reraise and not get aggro for 7 minutes. Also, the Orc and Yagudo NMs were both immune to sleep, even when stacked with Elemental Seal. The WHM yagudo also resisted ES SleepgaII. The helpers were impossible to sleep for our BLMs and RDMs without Elemental seal. With a group of 12, we managed to kill the orc BLM and WAR, and get the PLD NM to 50% before the yagudo arrived and wiped us. Reraised and killed Neckchopper right before getting booted. 4 coins from each mob, 12 total. -- pogle 21:18 15 June 2007 (EST) Strategy discussion I just thought I'd share the strategy that my LS has been ironing out for this run, one that seems to work pretty well. We try to do this run with a full group of eighteen, since it's so very difficult. We include 2-3 PLDs, and a pretty average group of DDs and support (naturally a horde of Ridill WARs is preferred, if you can get one, but our LS doesn't have that luxury. :)) Since the minions popped by each NM share hate so strongly with the NM, we don't try to pull them away from the tank. Instead, we have our PLDs build hate on the NM while the healers in the alliance work to keep the PLDs alive. The DD in the group kill each of the minions one-by-one until its time to dispose of the NM, at which point they target the NM instead. The PLDs take a terrific amount of damage while tanking the NM, especially on the final NM, so your healers definitely need to be on their toes. Mages should be quick to identify and Silence BLM mobs as well. My recommendation is to fight the NMs in the order of Yagudo -> Orc -> Quadav, as the abilities possessed by the Yagudo are the most dangerous. Orcs not resistant to magic I had no resists on the Orc mobs while fighting them, yet obvious resists on the Yagudos, so I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the orcs do NOT resist magic damage. Also, I fail to see how quadavs are "weak to nukes", as I actually got 1 50% resist on one of them, yet 0 when fighting the orcs. Neither one took more damage than the other. I edited the page to say that both are "weak to nukes" so for future reference people will know that nuking both of those groups is an ok idea. --Beaster 02:17, 3 June 2009 (UTC) A quick strategy tip My LS did this tonight for the first time with a full alliance without much info or knowledge on what to expect. The NMs do have shared hate with the mini's, as stated before. In fact, it's shared hate to the point that nothing you do can pull them off the target of the mega boss. This means melees and nukers can "go crazy" on the mini-NMs to take them down as fast as you would like, while someone takes the boss (along with the 3 minis also) Just a BLMs point of view that you can nuke the minis without worrying about pulling hate XD --Beaster 02:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) CS? Since nowhere on the site seems to state this... What the crap does CS stand for? --Adonzo 08:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC)